At present, an organic light-emitting diode (OLED) generally comprises a hole transport layer and a luminescent layer, wherein a highest occupied molecular orbital (HOMO) energy level of the hole transport layer material is from about 5.0 ev to about 5.3 ev, and a HOMO energy level of the luminescent layer material is from about 5.0 ev to about 5.5 ev. A small difference between the HOMO energy level of the hole transport layer material and the HOMO energy level of the luminescent layer material is beneficial for the improvement of the hole transporting ability, thereby improving the luminous efficiency of the organic electroluminescent device.